End of My Rope
by Emelsu
Summary: Ritsuka has become depressed but he thinks of a way to escape the pain for good. What will happen when Soubi interupts his plan?
1. Chapter 1

Soubi had noticed Ritsuka wasn't himself lately. They had done all of Ritsuka's favorite things, went to the beach, got ice cream, played games, and even went to a rated R movie that Ritsuka had convinced Soubi to bring him to…nothing seemed to cheer him up.

Just a month earlier on Ritsuka's seventeenth birthday he finally confessed his love for Soubi and everything seemed to be going great until just a week or so ago Ritsuka just seemed so depressed.

It killed Soubi inside to see his young lover so unhappy so he came up with a plan.

Ritsuka had been wanting to loose his ears lately but Soubi kept saying no because he didn't think the teen was really ready. Maybe that's what he was up set about.

Soubi got up from his bed and started towards Ritsuka's house to finally grant his boyfriends wish.

Meanwhile Ritsuka laid in his bed crying uncontrollably.

He wanted Soubi to love him back so much but he didn't think Soubi did at all. Sure he always said "I love you" and kissed the raven haired boy but Ritsuka convinced himself that he was only doing that because Seimei told him to.

Soubi must not want to take his ears because that wasn't part of Seimei's commands and Soubi didn't actually love Ritsuka enough to do any more that was he was being forced to do from Seimei's orders.

Ritsuka looked up for a moment at the balcony where Soubi would enter almost everyday. At first he smiled at the fond memories but after the short happiness came the tears and doubts.

Ritsuka took the photo of Soubi and himself off the wall and looked at it. Through the tears he could see their smiles. They had taken that photo the first day they met and it meant the world to Ritsuka. It reminded him of a much happier time in their relationship when the doubts weren't there as bad and Ritsuka use to secretly believe Soubi was telling the truth when he said he loved him…

The hurt boy took the picture and threw it across his room in a fit of rage.

The picture landed on a long rope that was laying in the corner. Soubi had taught Ritsuka how to tie that rope to the balcony and climb up and down it just in case he needed to escape his mother and couldn't leave through the front door.

'Maybe that rope could come in handy tonight' Ritsuka thought…but he wasn't thinking of a quick temporary escape to Soubi's house, no, he was thinking of a permanent escape. An escape from all the pain, tears, regret, fears, bad memories, and doubts.

Soubi was turning onto Ritsuka's back lawn and as he got closer to the tree he usually climbed to get to the balcony he thought he saw something move on the balcony. He froze thinking someone was breaking into his lover's room. He didn't have much time to think, he climbed slowly up the tree and was about to jump on the burglar when the criminal seemed to jump…and them just float there?

Soubi's eyes adjusted to the darkness better and realized what he had just watched.

There was Ritsuka at the end of a rope only this time the rope was around his neck…


	2. Chapter 2

"Ritsuka NOOO!"

Soubi jumped from the tree and grabbed the rope. The added wait made the rope snap and the two guys went crashing to the ground.

Soubi made sure to fall first so he would hit the ground and Ritsuka would stay unharmed tightly in his arms.

Soubi was crying and frantically clawing at the rope around Ritsuka's neck, he got the rope off and watched for any sign of life.

"Ritsuka, come on please don't leave me! Please! I love you sweat heart please NO!"

Soubi was hugging Ritsuka's limp body against his own and sobbed until his head hurt.

Ritsuka was still breathing faintly but Soubi didn't notice. Ritsuka started waking up a little bit. He didn't know what was going on, he remembered jumping off the balcony and seeing Soubi in the tree outside his room but then everything went black.

Now all Ritsuka knew was that he heard Soubi yelling "no" over and over and sobbing loudly. Ritsuka had never heard Soubi cry before and he wanted to comfort him but he couldn't speak. He wanted to say he was sorry but his throat hurt too much to speak.

All he could do was lift his free arm and wrap it around Soubi in a semi hug. Soubi immediately stopped and looked down at the boy he thought was dead.

Soubi lifted the boy up and ran back to his apartment. He set Ritsuka down on the couch and got the first aid kit out of Kio's room. "What the hell Soubi? Go back to bed" Kio was trying to sleep when his lights were turned on.

Soubi ignored his tired friend "Where is your first aid kit?"

"It's on the book shelf. Why?" Soubi ignored Kio again and grabbed the kit and left the room. Now Kio was concerned, he got out of bed and followed Soubi.

Some kid that looked like Ritsuka was on their couch and Soubi was cleaning what looked like a rope burn on the boy's neck.

"Get Ritsuka some water please Kio"

So it was Ritsuka…"What happened" Kio asked

"Water. Now!" Soubi wasn't going to explain anything until he knew the full story and that wasn't going to happen until Ritsuka was able to speak.

Kio got the water like he was told to and handed it to Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka why in the world would you try something like that?" Soubi was sitting on the ground next to the couch where Ritsuka was drinking his cold water.

"It's not like you would care if I had succeeded" Ritsuka began to cry.

"Of course I would, why do you think that I wouldn't? I love you Ritsuka and would never want you to get hurt." Soubi tried to hug Ritsuka but was pushed away.

"No you don't! You don't give a damn about me! You only pretend to care because Seimei told you to!"

"What? Ritsuka I've told you many times, no matter what Seimei told me I really do love you. He only told me to take care of you, he never said to date you or love you or think about taking your ears, actually he would probably kill me if he knew I was about to take your ears tonight"

"What? You were going to take my ears?"

"That's why I was climbing up the tree when you jumped" Soubi hugged Ritsuka who finally allowed the hug "I was going to see if you wanted to still loose your ears to me and if you truly felt ready I was going to finally do it." Soubi took out two condemns and a small bottle of lube from his pocket and set it on the coffee table next to the couch.

Ritsuka looked at them and picked up the condemns one regular and one that tasted like cherries.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to go all the way or just wanted to start out slowly with oral sex so I brought both just in case.

Kio felt uncomfortable with the whole situation and decided he shouldn't be there"Um… I'm just going to leave you two alone, call me when I can come back" Kio went to his room and slipped on some clothes over his P.J.s and left.

As soon as Kio closed the door behind him Ritsuka looked up at Soubi and kissed him.

"You know, now that I feel better you could still do what you where planning on doing" Ritsuka picked up the regular condemn and lube off the coffee table "Think of it as a great way for me to say I'm sorry for all I put you through tonight"

Soubi chuckled, "No, you can think of it as an apology for me not realizing you were ready the first time you asked"

Soubi picked up Ritsuka and brought him to his bed room.

**Yaoi will be in the next chapter. Hopefully you like the story so far, sorry I'm not very good at writing. Please review =D **


	3. oops!

Yes I meant *condoms not *condemns in the last chapter, my stupid spellchecker changed it and I didn't notice, hopefully you could still understand what I meant.


	4. Chapter 3

Soubi set Ritsuka down on the bed then he began to undress himself. Ritsuka couldn't take his eyes off of his fighter. Soubi was almost all the way undressed when he was about to take off his skin tight briefs when he looked up at Ritsuka to see if he was watching. Ritsuka just blushed and looked away.

He really wanted to see Soubi naked but it was just too embarrassing.

"Sweet heart, don't be embarrassed you can look all you want" Soubi lifted Ritsuka's head back up so he could watch the rest of the show.

*Gasp* Ritsuka didn't realize how big Soubi really was. Soubi chuckled at the young boy's response which just made Ritsuka blush even more.

"You know this is only going to work if you get naked too right?"

"Then why not undress me?"

"It would be my pleasure" Soubi kneeled in front of Ritsuka and grabbed the bottom of the teens shirt and pulled it off over his head. He then pulled off the pants to discover the bulge clearly visible under his briefs.

Ritsuka wouldn't take his eyes off of Soubi as he started rubbing the raven haired boy through his briefs.

"Ahh Soubi more, please!"

"Yes master" Soubi pulled the briefs completely off. Ritsuka gasped at the sudden breeze of air.

Soubi then took Ritsuka's length in his mouth and started to bob his head up and down.

"Soubi! More…ngh, faster." Ritsuka was covered and sweat. Soubi did as Ritsuka asked and went faster. The teen tried to buck his hips but Soubi held him down. And then he just stopped.

Ritsuka sat there panting and confused…Why did Soubi stop? Did he do something wrong?

"Soubi why did…" Ritsuka was cut off by Soubi flipping him over so he was on his hands and knees.

"I'm going to prepare you know ok? It's going to hurt but I promise it will be all worth it. Are you ready?"

"Yes, please just hurry" Ritsuka couldn't wait any longer, he needed Soubi and he needed him now.

Soubi put some lubricant on his fingers and pushed one into Ritsuka.

"Ah Soubi, it feels so weird"

"Bad or good?"

"Good, so good!" Ritsuka started moving his hips around while Soubi added another finger.

"That's a good kitten, do you want more" Soubi was watching all the faces Ritsuka was making and it was driving him crazy.

"Yes please more Soubi, ahh I want more!"

Soubi added a third and fourth finger.

"Pain!…Soubi it hurts." Ritsuka froze.

"I know Ritsuka, don't worry the pain will be over soon"

Ritsuka eventually started moving again and started to pick up speed. Soubi took out his finger.

"Damn it Soubi why do you keep stopping right when things are getting good?"

Soubi just chuckled and put some lube and his cock. He pushed into Ritsuka slowly to make sure he wasn't going to hurt him.

"Oh Soubi just fuck me already, don't be gentle" Ritsuka backed up into Soubi as hard as he could. There was a pain that shot through Ritsuka "Ahh… ok maybe we should be gentle at first"

"Ritsuka you're so adorable haha" Soubi kissed Ritsuka and let him calm down a little so they could start again with out Ritsuka being in pain.

**Ok that was part 1 of the sex scene. Sorry I took sooooo long to update, I've never written this type of scene before. Hopefully it was good so far. And don't be too mad at me for stopping at the best part haha. I will add part two eventually.**


End file.
